Shinobi Otome
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: HiMEOtome AU. Ninja style. Revenge is something that feeds the soul. Nagi wants revenge, and he and his shinobi will fight till the end for it. The alliance of the other two villages and the kingdom, is it strong enough to fend off this war? Typical pairs
1. Explanation

**Shinobi Otome**

_**A/N: Okay so its my first HiME/Otome fic, and its going to be AU. Don't worry, I'll be continuing the other fics, visit my profile for the status of some of the ones you may be reading unless I've forgotten. I was going to release a one-shot for Natsuki's birthday but that failed horribly for I was distracted by really good fics.**_

_**Anyways this isn't exactly the first chapter and not exactly the prologue, its more of an explanation to the roles and such so you won't be too confused. I made up this system last night, thinking hard trying not to copy anything. Here it goes.**_

-----------------------------------------------

**Shinobi Otome: A Thing of the Past:**

There are three main villages featured in this fic and one city. The main city much like Windbloom and it has a Queen, we know her as Mashiro-hime. Their castle is pretty big, but her servants are pretty skilled in handling things and guarding the castle. If you were to wander alone there you may get lost, get trapped, or, if you seem like a threat, get killed off. Mashiro contains herself in her room at the highest point of the castle. There is a secret doorway which allows her to get to the main balcony in order to speak with her people. The city isn't very techonologically based, but they manage. The houses are simple and the people live a pretty peaceful life. Mashiro has already become a good queen with the help of her maid, yes Aoi. She also has an assasin, ninja, scout, however you'd like to call her. Her name is Kuga Natsuki, very skilled, very dangerous, very...Innocent. She has the exterior of a cold hearted machine, and an interior of cotton candy which only several people have managed to break into. Mashiro isn't one who likes war, but she has left everything related to the matter up to Alyssa Searrs and her assistant Miyu, a machine, a robotic shinobi. Unbeatable you ask? Maybe.

One of these main villages go by the name of Gakutenou. Yes it does sound more like a name for a machine or a ship or a single structure, but the leader of this village, Sugiura Midori is quite fixated on this name. In her village (like the other two with her), have two top ninjas, a ninja trio, a medical ninja, and a ninja who teaches the townspeople of the outside world and even some, the techniques and hardships of a shinobi.

_The Two Top Ninjas_: A legend throughout the other two villages and the city. They have both trained very diligently in order to get to where they are. They are both trusted by the leaders of these villages, out on spying missions, gathering missions, even out to assasinate those who weren't needed. Some of them have a gentle side, a rough side, but their fellow villagers adore them.

_The Village Trio_: Underneath the two top ninjas, sometimes maybe even the same amount of power, are three ninjas. They are always sent on missions as a team, train as a team, and they are usually, very close. They go on more minor missions and are mostly needed to guard the village. After all, the only ones with skill is the leader (Actually, only Midori and Kikukawa for they're old enough to have already mastered it. Nagi is still training since his father died at a younger age), the top two ninjas, the trio, the medic, and the sensei. Although the villagers, depending on who they are, may actually be useful. But they have their arms for that.

_The Medical Ninja_: A skilled ninja indeed, and very VERY rare. At the beginning of each village's development, they had to find one who was willing to inherit the powers of healing. And in all three cases, not only were they skilled at healing, but they were intelligent. Once they chose the one who could inherit the ability, that family, and that family only was able to produce the healers. So their spouse was predetermined by the leader.

_The Sensei_: A skilled ninja, yet supposedly keeping most of their techniques locked up. They were very educated as well and spread the news of the outside world. They also taught the villagers the basics in protecting themselves. These sensei's were potential top ninjas.

Now to introduce the villages:

Already known, _Gakutenou_, lead by Midori. Who played what roles? You'll find out.

_Artai_, lead by the young yet brilliant Nagi.

And last, the oldest of the villages, _Koyuki_ lead by Kikukawa Shino, father of Kikukawa Yukino who was to gain title as leader once he has either retired, or died.

Now how do these shinobi fight? Well it really depends on who we're talking about. you see, different shinobi have different weapons, fighting style and most importantly...Elements.

_Elements:_ Now there are a variety of elements, the leader powerful enough to be able to control two. These elements are: Fire, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Water, Ice and Dark. There is a rumour that there is a light element, but no one can be really sure. With fire, one can manipulate the temperature making it hotter. One can also make flames appear, burn something with a simple touch, and some, the more creative shinobi dance with the fire making them more deadly than they seem. Wind; now that was something some people underestimate. With wind one can create small tornadoes, cause pressure to come from ny part of their body and their weapon to push aside things, slice something without the assistance of a weapon, and filter things really easily. Earth; dangerous and in a way reckless. But with different weapons and abilities the earth gets manipulated many of a time. One can throw rocks with a simple wave of a finger, one can create domes, create stalagmites. Anything that has something to do with the earth. Even to unearth a tree and launch it at...Er a dragon or fellow shinobi. Lightning; feared and like the other elements interesting and sligthly difficult to manipulate. Remember, with this and other elements the certain shinobi can do different things. Water, like fire and lgihtning the user can make it appear out of nowhere. Sometimes the pressure can be good enough to create a good wall or barrier. Ice; the frozen water, alike yet different. Walls can be created, but now in its frozen state it can be used as pointy weapons. Dark, now dark was strange and rarely seen, only certain people can actually use this element. Then again every person can only possess one element but must be able to figure out what it was on their own. darkness...Can be used to temporarily blind an opponent, to conceal ones self, to call demons, to call uncontrollable power. Although that was for the more powerful beings. In order to tell who has what element, once one has figured out their element, and their ranking has been determined, the tattoo will appear.

_Weapons:_ There are a variety of weapons, giant huge ass swords, slow yet extremely powerful, twin blades not too big and not too small, bows and arrows, staffs, kendamas, regular swords...And I believe thats it. Oh...Yes...Leaders of the villages have triple blades. it takes a lot of training in order to be able to control such blades. One sword was normal, one infused with one of the leader's element, and the other with the other element.

_**Note: Ninjas can be male or females, otome is simply added as referrence to the actual anime. **_

**FAQ:**

_**Are there clans?: **_**I haven't exactly decided, but most likey not. The only one for now that you'd need to know is the medical ninja's clan.**

**_Whats this about secret abilities?:_ Oh yes, like how only some can use healing abilities, some can gain a special ability that has been passed down their clan/family. In this story the Kikukawa have some sort of secret ability that will be revealed eventually within the story. Oh yes and about the healing ability, with intense training one can learn to heal. .>**

**_These characters from HiME and Otome...Are their pasts similar?:_ Well you'll see eventually. Some characters will share their past life with other characters, some characters will have flashbacks.**

**_How will the characters be introduced?:_ Everyone will be introduced pretty quickly with their roles being quite obvious. But we won't be getting into their fighting style or background life until certain parts of our story so please be patient with me. :)**

_**Are the villages near each other?: **_**Nope. The city is in the centre of their worlds, to the far north is Koyuki where is snows all the time, south is Artai, perfectly normal weather, and to the east is Gakutenou, where it is very warm and frequently rains.**

_**What about the west?: **_**Well well, there resides the Great Shinobi Graveyard. Rumoured to be hauntened. :)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: There you go. Anymore questions? Ask via review or PM. Now onto the prologue!!!**_

_**I apologize to the readers of my other stories, don't worry I won't abandon them. The status is listed on my profile. PM me if needed.**_


	2. Prologue

**Shinobi Otome**

_**A/N: So there goes the explanation. I hoped you liked it. Heres the prologue...**_

-----------------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Alliance**

Kuga Natsuki; after the death of her father, her only remaining family, she had been raised in the hidden rankings to the shinobi of Kaze.

Now what was a shinobi? A shinobi, in this world could be summed up with one sentence, 'A shinobi is someone who grows up and lives their life in a matter that'll train them to protect their village with all their heart and soul.' Some people could call them perhaps a weapon. Don't get me wrong, they are pretty powerful, and sometimes used as secret weapons of war to bring down the opposing sides...But in reality they were like you and me, except with skills.

Back to Natsuki; from yesterday and on, she was to protect the Queen, whom she had already befriended. Her training still continued, and reality, eventually was going to hit her square in the face. Turning to the only window that remained in her room she looked below to the peaceful citizens of Kaze. Was there to be war? She hoped not. Even though the Queen Mashiro was young, she was learning and learning well what it meant to be a queen.

Mashiro Kaze, queen of this ancient kingdom. This ancient kingdom of Kaze, built about 1000 years ago, looks old but is still standing strong. many things have happened in its past; wars, rebellion, and meetings of the other nations and villages surrounding it. The kingdom was, afterall at the center of the world. Mashiro has been Queen for two months now. She looks down at her people hoping they're happy, as her cat Mikoto purrs peacefully in her sleep. She turns to the side, her long hair getting in her face. Brushing it away she called out to her maid, "Aoi, it's almost time."

Aoi smiled at the Queen and nodded in agreement to the former statement. Now Aoi wasn't your ordinary maid, she loved to cook, clean and talk with her magesty, and she was also skilled in fighting. Her along with the rest of the servants.

Yes even the servents were put through training. This was the destiny of most who were born to serve the King and/or Queen. When one is born, they grow up like a normal child until a certain age. At this certain age, all depending on their parents or the state of the country, they begin to learn the hardships and abilities of a shinobi and train to be like them, but not exactly like them. There were others alike Kuga Natsuki who simply trained for the purpose of being a shinobi.

But none reached up to Aoi's rankings, and none would ever reach to the power held with Kuga Natsuki.

Midori, Sugiura Midori; had already began trailing up the stairs. Crimson eyes followed her leader and watched the passer bys. They have been in this castle before, but not for the reason they were there today.

Shino, Kikukawa Shino; had been trailing up stairs at the opposite end. Although they were going in through different ways, they were all heading towards the room of Queen Mashiro. Now you may be wondering, who the hell would let these people just walk in and get into Queen Mashiro's quarters? Well my friends, who said no one was watching them? A glint of red flashed through the walls, Miyu Glear had been watching them, so no worries.

Now what is this Miyu Glears doing here? Well, she is a shinobi android. A remarkable one at that. She was the right hand of the military leader, trusted by the Queen as well. Her powers were one to be rivaled with. So in result she was sent to watch their visitors as they decended the stairs to make sure they didn't do anything suspicious.

Suzushiro Haruka was behind Shino following diligently, hoping things will go smoothly and wondering how much longer will the old man hold out. Hopefully, the next leader, her childhood friend Yukino will be able to handle this new set up properly.

"Welcome," came the calm voice of Mashiro's maid, Aoi. Midori gave a quick smile to the leader of Koyuki and Shino smiled back at the leader of Gakutenou who, for a long time claimed to be only 17, when in reality she was 24. Shizuru smiled at Haruka and Haruka smiled back. When actuality, she was complaining in her mind about that woman who she declared her rival about two years ago when their villages had been in a small war.

Wars seemed to happen every year or so between villages, but nothing major has happened yet. It had been over boundaries, over trading items, and over supplies at times.

The four had been led in by Aoi as Miyu departed to meet with Miss Alyssa. Inside the area before the balcony was Mashiro sitting calmly smiling at her future comrades and her shinobi Natsuki looked emotionless but inside was annoyed by the look she was getting from a certain woman with light brown hair and crimson eyes.

"So, you both agree?" Mashiro asked simply, stroking the back of her cat Mikoto.

Haruka looked at Shino, Shizuru looked at Midori who were at the time looking at each other.

"I know we haven't been the best of friends," Midori began placing her hands on her hips, "In fact we hardly had any contact since that war of two years ago. Back then when father was ruling, I had hated this village of Koyuki, but now, I realize that they are like us."

Shino nodded in agreement, "We would be more than happy to join this alliance and keep peace among us."

Alliance is a strong word in this world. To put faith in each other's shinobi's abilities to always be there for each other. And to maintain peace for the good of all.

"Thank you," Mashiro replied, her smile widening. But it suddenly dropped when she looked behind Aoi and saw no Nagi with Chie, his top ninja, "Nagi of Artai, has he not talked with you?"

"Oh he's talked to me," Midori began with a little sigh, "Annoying brat thinks its too troublesome."

"I suspect bad things from him," Shino continued.

"Why is that?" Mashiro asked with curious eyes.

"He's still young to gain title of leader. His father, the previous leader was in war with you only last year and died in response. He could possibly be holding a grudge."

"Hmph, Nagi never was one who would share," Mashiro replied, "I remember when his father wanted him and I to marry so we could unite...Aoi and I felt that it was too risky and refused, thus leading to war..."

"That was the reason?" Shino asked, slightly surprised, "My, so many people died in that war."

"I know," Mashiro responded, "My parents among those who died...That village is too suspicious..."

"Yet you still offered them to be in alliance..." Midori continued. She bit her lip, "Damn do you think they could be plotting something?"

"In the war," Aoi began, "They had powerful ninja forces and their medical ninja was nothing to laugh at. She was very smart indeed and even thought of some sort of element to add to their own that made them incredibly fast."

"Not as fast as father, nor as I," Natsuki added coldly.

"Ah so the blue haired one speaks," Midori joked, "She your new shinobi?"

"As you know we have many shinobi," Mashiro responded, "She is the top of them, a trusted friend, a good fighter, and very beautiful to add."

"I see," Shino responded, "Well then lets get this over with. Hopefully Artai is simply too arogant and that we won't have to worry about a war."

"Yes," Mashiro replied as she stood up.

And from that day forward, the three differents nations united, yet still not clear about what was up with Artai.

In the past villages suspected other villages of doing something suspicious since they didn't present themselves at times, or even have any contact. Such suspicions could lead to war, or a meeting of heads. Thats where they would discuss each other's actions.

---------------

"Hmph," Nagi scoffed sitting in his chair in the leaders room. The leaders room was a special place where the leader usually was. Where he/she spoke with their ninja or citizens if anything came up. Now he was sitting alone, Chie was out to gather some materials, and Tomoe was training with the trio of the village. He was thinking about the alliance that was being made now, "I don't need to depend on other villages, or even that blasted Queen. Our operation is nearly complete and then...And then...I will take revenge father, and mother, I will complete what you and that other woman was working on. Then...I will rule this world..."

-

Chie had almost completed her list. She looked out into the Shinobi Cemetary, a frown on her face, "I hope I have not disturbed you all too much." She stared into the tombstones of the fallen. many famous shinobi laid there and it seemed wrong to be crossing over them without paying respects. She softened her eyes and let out a small smile, "This was all by order of my leader." Bowing, she picked up the bones that had reached the surface of the cemetary, "Just what are you thinking of doing with these Nagi-sama?" she muttered to herself jumping away into the forest on her way back.

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Reviews and rewarded with cookies and pie. I take requests for other pairings, and if you have any ideas about the plot or confused, ask me, or they will eventually answer themselves...**_


	3. Revenge

**Shinobi Otome**

_**A/N: Oh yay, you find it interesting. : I'll try to keep it up. I've been quite interested in this idea for a long while now...So I'm trying it out.**_

-----------------------------------------------

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THE CONCEPT WAS THOUGHT OF THROUGH OTHER SHOWS NINJAS AND REAL NINJAS. So don't sue me. :

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

"Brilliant work," Nagi complimented his top ninja, she simply bowed in response and watched as their leader studied the material. He paced, his fingers touching the bones of the dead, he picked up the mysterious runes as well, checking out their hardness, colour and shine. Finally he gave them back to Chie and told her to deliver it to Yukariko, the village's medic ninja.

Yukariko was stopping the bleeding of a young boys scrape. He smiled at her in response claiming that the pain had gone away. Hugging her, he ran to his friends leaving her in peace. As the footsteps of the younger ones faded, she opened the plans for the secret weapons of their village. Nagi had told her that her mother started it, and that it was her destiny to finish it. Biting her botom lip she flinched at the ingredients.

"Yukariko-kun, I have brought everything as Nagi-sama wished. I was also told that..."

"You were to be the first to test it out?" Yukariko interupted, but finishing the sentence, "I have confidence in this, but...Taking these items, is it alright?"

"These runes were from our own teritory, but I do feel a bit guilty for taking these bones. But if our leader commands it..."

"We must follow his order right?" Yukariko finished again, "Well tell me Chie-san, what is your element?"

"Huh?" Chie asked raising her eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well this weapon that I must produce enhances your element and adds an element to allow you to move quickly..." looking over her plans she turned to face Chie again, "Is Nagi-sama planning a war?"

"You were there weren't you Yukariko-kun? When his father died at the hands of that Kuga man, during that whole stupid war...He's out for revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes..."

"Well, we should simply trust him," Yukariko continued poking at the equipment, "Check on the trio and Tomoe-chan. And about now Takumi-kun should be speaking to the children."

"As always," Chie smirked and walked out of the hut that Yukariko resided in. As Chie left her company Yukariko stared at what was before her. But then realizing that Chie hadn't answereed, she stood up only to be answered, "Oh yeah and its fire!!!" Sighing in relief Yukariko began her work.

--------------------------------

"I think it was a good move father," Yukino, daughter of Shino stated as her father rubbed his temples, sitting on his leader's chair. She was talking about the alliance. He stopped and turned to his daughter, a smile of his face.

"Have you finished your training with Haruka today?" He asked, relaxing a bit more on his chair.

"Yes father, and has Tate returned from his own mission?" she asked about the other top ninja. He was sent out earlier to get some more food supplies and to pay respects to the previous leader in order to prepare for Shino's retirement. Shino nodded in response and his smile turned into a frown.

"F-father is something wrong?" yukino asked seeing his troubled face.

"I feel a bit uneasy..." he answered his daughter once again rubbing his temple, "Must be my old age and..."

Yukino stared at her father, sure he was a little old. She was 20 and her father was but 55. Still in this age it was easy to die at an older age. The cold couldtake you, sickness, maybe war. Shino was strong though, but it appeared that he was sick. Soon Yukino was to take place as leader since she had finished training with Haruka, so then Shino could be taken under 24 hour care under their village's medic, Irina. She may look young being only 16, but she knew what she was doing. Everyone in the Woods clan did.

"And?" Yukino finally asked her father a bit startled. He didn't mean to finish that sentence.

"That Nagi..." Shino muttered but was interrupted by the top ninjas.

"What about that brat?" Haruka roared in, a gust of cold from outside rushing into the room then out. Tate rolled his eyes at the blonde and then faced the two Kikukawa's.

"He's trouble," Tate declared, "I'm sure you were thinking about what I told you Shino-sama?" he asked. As he was out on his mission he saw Chie of the village of Artai escaping into the forest with bones of the dead.

"Yes of course Tate," Shino replied, finally getting up he turned to his daughter, "Tonight we shall announce you as the new leader. But there is something I'd like to discuss with you all."

"You...all?" Haruka muttered as five other figures entered.

The medic, the trio and the sensei all came in at once. Once the coldness stopped Shino smiled at them, "You're all here."

The trio of the village have been the trio for about a year now and have learned to respect each other and work together. There would be a flaw here and there thanks to the stubborn leader of the three, but when they really needed to, they could finish off their enemy.

"Arika."

"Nina."

"E-Erstin." The three declared bowing all at once. Erstin's giant Sakura Blade was tucked in her back, Arika's dual katana's were tucked in her back and Nina's poisonous dagger tucked to her side and giant shuriken were tucked away on her own back. They all wore the same outfit, a navy blue sweater and pants along with a white mask. At their stomach a belt with a metallic plate the shape of a moon on the front and the back. One their arms were metallic plates used as shield and their fingers were concealed beneathe white gloves with a metallic plate below the knuckle and a small one on each finger. On their choulders were also metallic plates and beneath their masks were a thin metallic plate covered in the white cloth. But now as they were presented in front of their leader the mask was off.

Tate and Haruka wore similar outfits to each other. Tate's black and Haruka's an extremely dark green. Both wore a white scarf which also had light blue design on it. They had metallic plates where the trio had theres excet they were acceptionally heavier and blended well into their outfits. Their boots blended with the snow and other land thanks to Irina's invention and the colour of their element was tattoed onto their face below the right eye. For the trio it had been on their neck.

"Irina Woods, Shino-sama," Irina announced bowing. She wore a simply whit and blue kimono for she spent most of her days in the hut. She didn't really mind the cold by now but she did wear black gloves and the same scarf that Haruka and Tate were wearing.

"Sergey," the man that looked similar to Tate bowed. He was actually his father. Tate being 21 and Sergey being 40. Tate's mother had already died. He wore all black with a single metallic shield on his right arm and a katana equiped on his back. A used-to-be-top-ninja he was skilled, but settled for the village's sensei, his son taking over. A scar remained on his forehead from a previous war, and many other scar were on his body.

"This is great, we're all together in one room!" Arika commented with a wide smile. Shino laughed at the younger one, she with the other two being 16 as well.

"Yes it is," he responded. All eight other people in the room looked at Shino. His and Yukino's element under their left eye to tell whos the leader. "So this is what I wanted to discus..."

---------------------------------------------

"Midori-chan!" cried out one of the three of the trio. Mikoto and Nao followed in afterwards, Mikoto looking happy like usual and nao looking slightly bored. The girl with the orange hair and abnormally large bust smiled at the leader.

"Ah, Mai-chan, Mikoto-chan, Nao-kun," Midori greeted. Now for what they were wearing...

The trio wore pretty much what the other trio were wearing except the colours were dark red for the outfit and black for the mask. Also it wasn't long sleeved for their weather would've made them melt if that was the case. Mai's weapons were two rather large kunai in the shape of a phoenix almost, Mikoto with an extremely large sword called Miroku and Nao had her stinger needles on her fingers. They contained poison inside them able to come out when she wants them to and poisonous needles were also stored within them. Their leader was wearing a simple red outfit that matched her hair. It contained a hood since it often rained. She had three katanas all which cooperate with her fire and wind element. The tattoes were in the same place.

"Why am I the only -kun?" Nao asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know, guess it's because I like the sound of it," their leader commented with a little smirk to finish off her sentence.

"Okay then," Nao replied rolling her eyes.

"Show more respect nao!" Mai said crossing her arms, "She is the leader after all."

"Why? She's only three years older than us and she lets you call her Midori-chan. She may be the leader but she doesn't act like one," Nao complained rolling her eyes once more.

"Excuse me?" Midori growled, her voice turning into an almost hiss, "I am only 17 and I so do act like a leader! I just want to be a good friend to those whom I rule over."

"17 my ass," Nao commented on theside making sure that Midori didn't hear.

"I'm hungry," was all little Mikoto said, at that time being 16. Mai stroked the hair of her comrade and mouthed 'later' so she wouldn't complain.

"Anyways, why are you three here?" Midori asked sitting back into her leader's chair, "I've been kind of busy."

"With what? Sitting?" nao asked, a little chuckle at the end, "Seriously what do you leaders do?"

"That is none of your concern Nao-san," came a kyoto-ben voice. Crimson eyes emerged from the walls and a man came as well.

"Midori-chan does much for our village Nao-kun," the man replied a smile on his features.

"Shizuru-sama, Reito-sama..." Nao muttered in a bit of shock. She growled a bit and crossed her arms in the same fashion as Mai except this time she turned away.

"Well I was out to pay respects to my parents at the Shinobi Cemetary and I came across Tate of Koyuki..." mai began slightly blushign at the mention of Tate, "And we both spotted Chie of Artai with bones of the dead. I didn't stop her since she was moving pretty quickly in the direction of their village."

"Hmm..." Midori began. She looked towards the ceiling, then back down, "That brat must be up to something."

"I believe that he could be making new weapons Midori-sama," Shizuru commented, "Bones of the dead, that sounds a little mysterious don't you think?"

"Yes..." Midori muttered in response. She finally came to a decision, "From the first moment I met that kid...The leader of Artai invited us all to his first birthday. he was in his crib, crying, the sound hurting my ears, I stared and wanted to play with the cutie... But then I realized that he was evil."

"How?" Mai asked.

"He threw up on me."

---------------------------------------

"Amazing Yukariko-kun!" Chie yelled in surprise testing out this new weapon. Their village had no weaponry but that was okay becase their gloves had metallic plates almost everywhere and they all had a light shield on their left arm. Kunais and shuriken were abundant but that was all since they were working on new weaponry. And Cie was the first to try it out.

An element that looked dark was also embedded in this along with her element of fire. The weapon was a simple sword since Chie was good in hand to hand combat anyways. her way with explosions were rather handy as well. She slashed at the air and delivered combos into the air, "I'll tell Nagi-sama of your succes and I have gathered the element information of our trio and of Tomoe-kun. Takumi's should be in there as well along with Nagi-sama's."

"Thank you Chie-san," Yukariko responded and returned to her hut as Chie went to report to Nagi.

Chie opened the door to the leader's room but only saw Tomoe there. Tomoe looked at Chie new weapon and a smile crept onto her face, "I can't wait for mine, that sword of yours looks so beautiful."

"Aside from that Tomoe-kun where is Nagi-sama?"

"Oh leader? Hehe, he's with the trio off to announce something to Mashiro-sama. Well since she's going to be our enemey soon I might as well simply say Mashiro."

"Are you saying that we're going to go to war?" Chie asked, a little surprised.

"You know Nagi-sama wants revenge Chie. I know of your little girlfriend who used to live amongst us, i know about her being a maid there. If you can't kill her, then I wouldn't mind," she winked at the other top ninja. Chie almost filling up with anger.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Chie yelled, "But if I must I will kill her."

"Of course Chie-senpai. I'll leave her up to you."

Chie nodded and left the room to return to her own quarters. It was turning into night and as of tomorrow, while Yukariko rests from making these weapons for the them, the war will commence. Nagi will probably make Yukariko stay up the whole night to finish it.

"I'm not ready to see her," Chie muttered, "I'll volunteer to help Yukariko tonight then just rest tomorrow to think over things..." her eyes softened as she walked towards Yukariko's hut, "She'll need help anyways, I doubt she'll be able to finish them all tonight, although she did finish mine pretty fast..." she reached the door and heard things move around. Chie took in a deep breath, "Damnit Aoi..."

------------------------------

"I always thought that the boy was up to no good," Sergey commented, "I understand your feelings Shino-sama."

The rest nodded and Shino sighed, "I fear we might have another war ahead of us...On the side, let us go and make Yukino, my daughter, into the next leader."

"Hai!"

------------------------------

Nagi and his trio being; Shiho, Akane and Akira, stood before the Queen, Aoi, Natsuki, Miyu and Alyssa. For some reason they were required.

"In war there is hurt and pain, pride and glory," Nagi began a slight sinister look on this face. mashiro flinched at the word 'war' and Mikoto growled. Nagi ignored this and continued, "I have been told not to experience such emotions." Midori just then arrived but having heard the previous statements she smirked in her place. Mashiro turned to Midori for she had called her over for some things and Shino had been busy.

"But in the aftermath of the previous war my father died. I loved father and I nearly broke down..."

"Aww so those of the Artai clan do have a heart?" Midori joked but received a glare from Mashiro. She apologized but got interrupted.

"Shut up! I will not forgive you all, I will NEVER forgive you all. So I came here to do but one thing..."

"Shit," Midori mumbled, her mind ranted on about how she knew this was to happen.

"I declare war on the Ancient Kingdom of Kaze! I know of your alliance and I am prepared for anything. I will get my revenge you'll see!" the trio looked at their leader and then glared at the others.

"DO you, his shinobi accept what your leader has stated?" Alyssa asked, "He just declared war."

"I believe in our leader," kira muttered.

"We're all going to fight, no matter what," Shiho and Akane responded.

"Okay then Nagi-gaki," Midori stated, "Tomorrow starts everything."

"I know," nagi replied as he and his trio disappeared.

"Presence of the boy and his shinobi have disappeared from the kingdom," Miyu declared.

"Damn..." Mashiro muttered, "Not another war!"

"Do not worry Mashiro-sama," started Natsuki, "I will assasinate him like my father assassinated his. I will protect you."

"Same," Aoi responded.

"Thats not the point," mashiro responded, "I hate wars!" she yelled, "I can't believe it..."

"Mashiro-sama," they all said at once.

Midori sighed and turned to the window, "I'll be going to my village, see you."

Mashiro nodded, "Natsuki, report to Koyuki about the war."

"Of course," natsuki replied then disappearing.

"It'll be okay Mashiro-sama. Their village is quite small, we'll just force them to surrender. We do have two villages on our side."

"Aoi...I just hope it's that easy."

"Well Miyu and I will be preparing our mechanic shinobi. Good night Mashiro-sama," Alyssa declared as she and Miyu left. Mashiro nodded and she and Mikoto left to her room. Aoi turned to the window and muttered but a single name.

"Chie-chan..."

-------------------------------------

"Do you, Kikukawa Yukino of the Koyuki clan agree to dedicate your life, soul, body to watching the village, taking care of it, making the right decisions and keeping them happy?" Her father asked finishing off the ceremony.

"Yes," was her simple response.

"And do you, seven splendid ninjas, agree to dedicate your life to serve her?"

"Of course," they all responded.

"Haruka," Shino whispered into her ear, "Your father was my best friend, and you served me well this past month, please take care of Yukino."

"Hai," she replied turning to the new leader.

Just then, appearing in the middle of the platform was Natsuki, "Leader of Koyuki. I am here from Kaze, as Mashiro Kaze would like for me to tell youm since you are part of the alliance-"

"Just say it already!" haruka yelled.

"Nagi of Artai has declared war." She finished shooting a glare at Haruka before turning to Shino.

"I am no longer this village's leader," he responded and used his chin to point to Yukino. "What do you say of this Yukino?"

"Tell Mashiro-sama that this village is prepared to support her through this. We must end this quickly so we can continue living in peace," she then turned to the others, "Citezens of Koyuki, will you cooperate?"

"Of course Yukino-sama!!" came roars from the villagers.

"Other shinobi of Koyuki, prepare for the worst, tomorrow starts our war."

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: I'm coming out with a Otome.Naruto crossover. If you're interested in the Naruto anime, it'll be posted there after I update a story of mine. And then I'll be releasing another HiME/Otome AU. I need to use my ideas while I can right?**_

_**Review please. :**_


	4. Ancient Fortress

**Shinobi Otome**

**Chapter 2: Ancient Fortress**

_**A/N: Ah, I've been debating it for a long time now and I've decided. I'll be finishing this one and the Friskian story before doing anything else. But I might start up my crossover amongst it. Aishiteru is going to be long so I need to be paying full attention to it and Never Too Late will probably be long as well and it just begun. Also Scream Your Heart Out is supposedly long and I haven't updated in so long I need to read it over again.**_

_**I know, I'm a bad girl. So I'll finish this one so I can stay focused. I love this one anyways so yeah.**_

_**To my reviewers: I'm glad you liked it so far. Naruto is a very awesome anime that I got some of my ideas from, otherwise I looked on the internet for ideas for my ninja friends.**_

_**La Pie Goddess: Irina is the one who's 16. Sorry to have confused you.**_

_**Thank you and on to chapter 2:**_

----------------

Mashiro and Aoi have brought themselves to the lowest part of the castle. Now this castle like many is humoungous. Many floors with a variety of rooms, long and empty hallways with shinobi and servants clinging to the walls watching for invaders. Taking many steps to get there, passwords, identification, stairs and the like they finally made it.

Before them stood a magnificent machine. It held many buttons, switches, levers, screens and all the things you'd expect on such a grand structure. It was hidden from most, and it was something Mashiro's only heard in stories, and something Aoi heard about from the previous rulers.

"So this activates that thing that this city transformed into during the last war?" Mashiro asked Aoi. The last war only being a year ago, Mashiro watched the city change shape and watched as the shinobi of the city brought the citizens to a safer place way underground. And what came up to replace it...Well they were just about to unleash it.

"Go ahead Mashiro-sama," Aoi commented as Mashiro approached it ever so cautiously, "Unleash the Ancient Fortress."

"O-Of course," Mashiro simply replied getting closer and closer. As she stood right in front of it, a microphone came from the machine in readiness to recognize Mashiro's voice.

"I, Mashiro Kaze, queen of Kaze, is in need of this technology in order to protect this city. In the hope of peace, justice and to keep the pride of our city, rise from the ashes of the ancient wars and come forth, ANCIENT FORTRESS OF MANA!"

Yes, that's it, their elements were all forms of mana. The ability to produce fire, wind, water etc from no where was with the help of the mana that certain people were born with. Some even call it spiritual power. But it was in fact their energy source.

The floor rumbled in response. In a quick reflex the two looked at the ceiling then turned to the walls. Somehow one wall was falling causing the ceiling to also fall yet another wall and ceiling rose up again.

In a matter of minutes the place turned inside out. The citizens kept underground with enough resources and the shinobi, servants and shinobi robots above ground to protect the Queen and the city from destruction.

Biting her bottom lip Mashiro began to walk towards her new room to sleep in preparation of the new day, the day when war began.

-----

Natsuki had exited the village of Koyuki and made her way towards the city. Yukino, the new leader of that village told her to report to Midori and Mashiro.

"_**Tell them that we must be prepared for anything, that we must work hard together and make sure that we don't underestimate him."**_

"Hmph," Natsuki grumbled rushing through the trees, "I haven't been in a real fight for a long, LONG time."

Finally reaching her destination she first encountered Sergey. Sergey had been the sensei of that village, and had been sensei for a very long time. He wasn't too old, but was thought of to be a prodigy in his younger years.

"So," he began giving her a friendly grin, "You are the daughter of the howling wolf Kuga." She stared at him for a moment, she hadn't met him before. In fact, she knew no one, "I am Sergey Wong, and what is your business here?"

"I am Mashiro-sama's shinobi, the silent wolf Kuga Natsuki," she began. Her outfit totally blue and black with different shades here and there and dual katanas on her back. She continued to look at him with dangerous eyes, "I am here to speak to your leader in regards to the upcoming war."

"I see," responded Sergey, "Then go."

Natsuki nodded in response and ran until she vanished, reappearing in the room of Midori Sugiura, leader of the village of Gakutenou.

"Ara," came a smooth voice of kyoto-ben, "It appears that the silent blue haired one has come to pay us a visit Midori-sama." Natsuki turned to the direction of the voice to meet with crimson eyes of a comforting sort.

"The silent wolf, Kuga Natsuki am I correct?" the hot headed leader asked, "I am very honored by your appearance. What is it that you would like to say?"

"As you know Nagi, leader of Artai has declared war-"

"Of course I know, I was there."

"Don't interrupt me," Natsuki shot back with a cold glare. Midori literally froze then broke out shivering. Natsuki rolled her green eyes and continued, "Anyways, Kikukawa-sama-"

"Which one? The old one or the girl with the glasses?"

"Ara, Midori-sama I believe you're being a bit rude to our guest," Shizuru commented, though admitted to herself that Natsuki's 'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' face was absolutely adorable.

"Ehem, thank you...?"

"Shizuru."

"Oh yes, thank you Shizuru-san," Natsuki replied giving her a simple bow, "ANYWAYS."

"Getting a little moody now aren't we?" joked Midori but moved her head as a kunai flew past her. "Hey, HEY we're in an alliance! You can't go ahead and try to kill me!"

"Then please," replied Natsuki ever so calmly, "Let me FINISH." She ended the sentence with a roar, Shizuru even heard a little growl at the end. Reito, who had been sitting on one of the banisters on the ceiling was chuckling to himself.

"Okay, okay there Ms wolf!" Midori replied, a bit scared. Yeah, just a bit.

"Okay, so here's the deal, she says that we shouldn't underestimate Nagi and that we must work hard together," she felt it was so much trouble since that was all she had to say. Why must this leader, having claiming to be 17 when she obviously wasn't, bother her so?

"I see, they must be curious as to what Nagi's top ninja, Chie-chan was carrying..." Midori pondered for a moment and Natsuki nodded.

"Yes, and do you have anything to say to the queen while I'm still here?"

"Um..." Midori pondered which caused Natsuki to roll her eyes. She turned to the ceiling to see Reito waving at her and then she turned to the side seeing Shizuru waving in a very similar fashion.

"Midori-chan!" the door blew open and came in the village's trio.

'Great...There's more. Damn I'm wasting my time here,' Natsuki muttered in her head.

The red headed one looked around the room, "Hey, hey who's that blue haired girl?" Nao asked.

"Ehem," Natsuki responded fully ignoring the red headed one, "Midori-sama, would you please make your request?"

"I got it," Midori finally stated with a serious face.

"Okay then, tell me."

"Tell her I said hi."

Natsuki froze in an unbelievable stance. She then turned around and exited the room in silence.

"Did it get colder in here Mai?" Mikoto asked shivering, "It usually isn't this cold in this room..."

"It's that charming girl, Natsuki I believe. Kuga Natsuki," Shizuru muttered turning to the door where Natsuki had just exit through.

"She's got spunk!" Midori claimed sticking her tongue out.

"She's the Silent Wolf Kuga?" Nao asked, "Keh she doesn't look that impressive."

"She's beautiful," Mai added, "But we haven't seen her fight so, you can't really judge her."

Nao let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, "Sure," Nao replied quickly turning away.

"Anyways!" Midori interrupted their rambling. She rubbed her chin and wore a dazzling smile, "Tomorrow starts war and in that I need you all to have a good rest! And remember in this war you must cooperate with the other skilled ninjas that the other village and the city offer. You'll be getting to know each other very VERY well."

"Hai!"

-----------

"Yukino-sama," Tate started, one knee down and his head low, "Kuga-sama told me that she successfully delivered your message."

Yukino nodded at the young man, "Thank you Tate-kun. Now please go get some rest, we need you in full strength because anything can happen tomorrow." He nodded and disappeared allowing Yukino to let out a sigh and stare hard at the ceiling. That was until she felt a presence.

"Haruka-san?" Yukino muttered turning to meet the blonde.

"Just plain Haruka would be rice Yukino-sama," Haruka replied bowing before her.

Yukino shook her head in response, "Please just Yukino then," but then she realized that haruka had made an error in her speech, "And Haruka-chan, its nice."

Haruka flinched at the correction and also at the -chan added to her name, "That's what I meant Yukino," she then huffed and lowered her head in respect.

"Of course," was what Yukino replied laughing softly, "I would like for you to rest as well Haruka-chan. Tomorrow could be rough."

"B-But Yukino, what if they attack at night?!" Haruka exclaimed, "You could be in danger!"

Yukino shook her head and stood up to walk towards Haruka, "Just because I've become the leader doesn't mean that we should start a new formality system. I'm still myself and you are still Haruka-chan, my friend of many years. Now Nagi wouldn't do that, he may be evil but he couldn't do something so sinister so quickly, he only declared war earlier today."

"B-But what if...!" Haruka continued.

"You're very kind Haruka-chan, you've taught me a lot through training and so has my father. I am a very capable shinobi and I can protect myself at least until someone comes to my rescue."

"Its not going to be someone Yukino, it's going to be me."

"Thank you," Yukino replied a smile on her face, "Now get some rest okay?"

"Fine," Haruka caved in and left with a bow, "But I swear if they did something while I was sleeping-"

"Always going to be the same aren't you Haruka-chan?" Yukino mused herself as the blonde disappeared into her own room.

---------

"Yukariko-san, Chie-kun, good job on finishing the weapons so quickly," nagi complimented the obviously tired two. They simply bowed and held their own weapon in their hands along with everyone else.

"Tomorrow we shall begin this war, first I will have Chie-kun and Tomoe-chan sneak into the fortress and look for any weaknesses. Also, if you manage to get caught, kill that person and make sure no one finds out. Next our trio shall be spying and checking what the two villages are up to. I will continue to train here with Takumi-san and Yukariko shall protect our citizens. Is everything clear?"

"Yes Nagi-sama," the group said at once. With this they all vanished to their rooms and Nagi's smirk grew.

"Father, the day of glory for those of Artai shall arise! I will force Mashiro into marriage and gain the throne!"

-------------------

_**A/N: And there you have another chapter. Shorter but hey, it depends on what I've planned for the chapter. :P Thanks for the reviews up til now. Please continue doing so.**_


	5. In the Name of!

**Shinobi Otome**

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Here goes another chapter!**_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...WHO WOULD WRITE A FANFICTION IF THEY ALREADY OWN THE DAMN THING?**

-----------------------------------------------

I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THE CONCEPT WAS THOUGHT OF THROUGH OTHER SHOWS NINJAS AND REAL NINJAS. So don't sue me. :

**Chapter 3: In The Name of...!!**

Chie and Tomoe had awoken from their sleep pretty early by order of Nagi their leader. Getting suited up they met each other at the entrance of the village. Checking up the walls, Chie had pulled a secret lever which allowed for no one to randomly pop into their village. That was something invented by Yukariko's mother from the last war.

"Chie, lets test out the speed of these things," Tomoe asked, a smirk fixated on her face. Chie lightly laugehd at the excited ness of her younger comrade. Nodding in response they activated their weapons and in Chie's hands were a beautiful, red and pink sword which obviously represented the flame. In Tomoe's hands were a white and green sword. Her element was the wind and the sword, when used correctly can become a spear.

Then with a quick sprint it seemed that every few seconds, the dark element that was pulsating on their weapons were fast forwarding them through time, it was almost like teleporting. Tomoe excited by this challenged Chie to a race. but before the challenge was accepted, they had arrived.

"Damn," Chie grumbled looking at her weapon again, "Now I'm not worrying that there are three other parties against us." Tomoe stuck out her tongue to her corade and flipped her hair to the side holding her weopon.

"Nagi-sama may be small, but he's determined and he knows what he's doing," Tomoe started as the two tried to sneak in, "Let's not fail him and gain glory for our village."

"You seem excited," Chie added with a chuckle, "Let's finish this quickly and quietly."

---------

"So..." Akane began as the trio exited the village, weapons in hand. Akane's element was earth, he rweapon was the colours brown and grey in the shape of a bow. Shiho yawned a bit, tired from last night. Her element was wind, her hair almost having a life of its own. Many bandits have died having been chocked by the hair. Shiho's weapon had been a kendama with a special turning mechanism on it that she installed the night before. Akira's element was ice, and her weapon was dual katanas the shape of icicles.

"So what? Let's head to Gakutenou first," Akira interrupted lifting her mask over the bottom half of her face. Akane simply nodded and Shiho followed the leader of the group having turned the mechanism the whole time.

"Before they catch us they will suffer!! Maki maki maki maki maki maki!!!!" She kept on turning and turning, Akane ignored this and so did Akira. After all this time she hadn't stopped, and they had gotten used to it anyways. Surprisingly it actually worked half of the time.

Thanks to the new element that was embedded onto their weapons they moved at amazing speeds, stealthily and silently.

-----------

Back at Artai Nagi was training, with his element being darkness already, (only those of the Artai clan had it) he had gotten used to the teleporting thing. Takumi had his weapon out, it was a simple sword being of the lightning element. It wasn't too big nor too small. Takumi's combos were something to be jealous of, but his health wasn't too great. Popping another one of his pills into his mouth he met the leader with a fighting stance.

"Nagi-sama, show me what you've got," Takumi announced. He had gotten used to the teleporting thing as well and he had already been quick.

Nagi bowed before the sensei of the village and a smirk fixated itself on his face. Slicing the air with his triple blades he also took a fighting stance. Taking in a deep breath he tucked one of his swords into his mouth and charged towards Takumi head first. Blocking this attack, a static shock came from his sword which stunned Nagi for a moment before he teleported behind him to deliver another blow. Quickly pulling up a kunai Takumi blocked the blow and tried for a stab towards Nagi. Flipping backwards though, Nagi launched one of his swords, it only being stopped by a force of energy emitting from Takumi's hand.

"As expected of you Takumi-kun," Nagi sputtered, panting from his efforts being blocked, "I expect that you do well in this war."

Taking another of his medicine Takumi smiled at the leader, "I will serve you till the end, that is our duty. Although I must ask, is revenge really all thats feeding this war?"

Nagi skillfully tucked away his weapons and continued to smirk, "You and your family have been serving Artai for a long time. When my father died I decided to take revenge, and so I started this war after knowing that we can win."

"The weaponry?"

"Yes, the weaponry and the skills of this village is key. In addition, once we win this war I will force Mashiro into marrying me, thus giving Artai absolute power! Isn't it brilliant?"

"Nagi-sama, in all due respect, don't you think Mashiro-sama is already doing a good job?"

"I believe so, her citizens are very happy. But you see, I want their military system. These shinobi robots so that I won't be risking the lives of our own shinobi too much."

"I see..." With that the two continued to train, Takumi thinking about this war throughout the whole thing.

------------

Having to have to knock out three guards, then Chie burning them to a crisp, then to dispose of the ashes Tomoe let them scatter into the air, they finally broke into the fortress.

"Damn this place is huge," Chie commented gazing at the rock like walls and marble floor, "What part of the fortress do you think this is?"

Tomoe had been studying the wall for traps but looked at Chie as she replied, "I don't know. There are probably a LOT of rooms before the main one containing the queen. We should make note of this first room." Nodding in response Chie examined the floor for any secret buttons or patterns.

A sudden rumble emitted itself into the room. Tomoe nearly lost her balance but jumped and hung onto the wall. Chie also did the same as she felt the floor crumble. The two growled when the room began to heat up and a liquid close to lava was bubbling on the floor. A platform began to rise, a shadow with a large sword appeared. Chie squinted trying to see who it was. Once realizing who it was, she flinched.

"Aoi!" Chie screamed, hoping the brunette would hear her. Aoi looked up in response to the familioar voice and planted her sword into the ground.

"Chie-chan!" she yelled. Tomoe looked at the two and rolled her eyes then smirked.

"It appears that the maid has come out to play. This is your first line of defense? Pathetic, just you and that huge ass sword? Die by my sword! Chie I'll handle this." But before she jumped forward Chie stopped her.

"Please let me talk to her."

"Fine, you have 5 minutes."

"Chie-chan?" Aoi muttered as Chie stood before her friend. Chie's eyes were sad, it had been a long time since she's seen her best friend Aoi. Leaning her forehead on hers she saw Aoi blush. Staring into each others eyes she hesitated, but quickly embraced her afterwards.

Tomoe watched with a smirk from afar, "Too bad they'll have to kill each other," she muttered to herself, "Too bad I'll have to kill her actually." Licking her lips she watched the scene from afar.

"I missed you," Chie started, her face ner Aoi's ear. Aoi decided to wrap her arms around Chie as well, her sword still planted firmly in the ground.

"I missed you too..." Aoi replied, tightening the grip she had on her, "This war...Must you really fight it?"

"I have no choice, our leader is hungry for revenge, and I have pledged loyalty to him," Chie answered, her words almost slurred. Letting go of the embrace she continued to look into Aoi's eyes, "Two years Aoi...Two years since I last saw you..."

"I know Chie-chan..." Aoi answered, pressing her forehead against Aoi's, "But I have my duty here as a maid, I can't come back to the village of Artai, especally not in the middle of war."

"Come back to me."

"I can't..." Aoi replied, letting her grip go of Chie, "I'm sorry..."

"But I-" before Chie was able to finish, Tomoe had jumped into the air and caused a wind to split the two apart.

"Time's up Chie-senpai!" she finished the sentence in a sarcastic tone as she sliced away at the platform parting the two.

Pulling up her sword from the ground Aoi blocked many attacks along with the many mini tornadoes that came her way. She charged towards Tomoe and nearly knocked her down. As Tomoe got up, Chie had gotten up as well. Many shinobi robots had come from the lava and were ready with all sorts of weapons.

"Damnit," Chie muttered trying to fight them off, "There's too many!" Turning to Tomoe who nodded at Chie's next thought, the two ran back the way they came from, their teleporting skills helping in getting rid of those who got in the way. Turning back Chie looked at Aoi with a frustrated face, "I'll be back!" she yelled as the two finally made it out of the fortress.

"At least we got some good information of Nagi ne Tomoe-kun?" Chie asked, Tomoe fuming in response.

"Damn them and their robots!" Tomoe yelled stomping her feet onto the ground. But the impact and noise caused some commotion. Muttiring a curse under her breath Chie grabbed Tomoe and the two fleed back to Artai.

----------------

"Maki maki maki maki!!!" The girl repeated over and over again, even as they were hiding in the trees before Gakytenou. A man, most likely the sensei of the village was hanging out around the gates of the village. Suddenly he began to spin and spin and spin, finally flying into the village. Akane and Akira looked at each other before looking at Shiho who was still turning her mechanism.

"Good job I guess," Akane muttered as Akira snapped Shiho out of turning and the three attempted to sneak in.

----------------

"Ahhh!!!!"

"Kazu-kun?" Mai asked as the man impacted quite hard onto the floor. Getting up he shook a bit feeling very very dizzy. Mai gasped as she saw a lump grow on his head. Nao and Mikoto emerged from their huts and the villagers scampered back in.

"M-Mai-san..." Kazu muttered before falling over.

"Shit, do you think someone has enetered our village?" Nao asked. She then heard something move, shooting a needle towards the direction of the gate she shot a bird instead.

Shiho who almost got hit by that stared at the bird as it twitched and died. Letting out a sigh of relief the leader of the three spoke up.

"Okay, they know we're here, let's try to cause a little bit of havoc before-" Akira froze and looked up with quite the look of shock on her face.

"Akira-kun? Akira-kun?!" Akane panicked waving her hands in front of Akira's face, "What's wrong-" Turning back to see whats wrong she met withthe eyes of the elader.

"Okay kiddies, sorry to do this but..." Pulling out a paper with some words on it, Midori kissed it briefly and a giant mechanical creature came out, "GAKUTENOU! JUSTICE BEAM!" The machine roared as a beam was launched from its mouth. Akira, Akane and SHiho escape quickly and decide to run towards Koyuki.

"Damn they got some technology that I've never seen," Akira muttered as the trio ran for their lives.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Midori laughed and Gakutenou disappeared. Turning around to meet the proud faces of her villagers, Youko, the medical ninja of the village gave her friend a smile.

-----------

Akira healed the parts of her comrades that had been hit by that beam. Letting out a small sigh they reached the territory that began to snow. Shivering slightly Akane told them to go amogst the trees to conceal themself easier.

"Maki maki maki maki!!!" Shiho rambled as they reached the gates. Instead of the guard there launching himself into the city, the trio themselve foundthemselves spinning. Within the blink of an eye the three found themselves within the leaders room and quickly hid themselves within the walls.

Yukino had been looking over papers, her own three swords tucked in her back as well.

"What a brilliant opening we have here," Shiho muttered, her lips curling into a rather devious smile, "I'll take care of this..."

"Nope, I want to," Akira muttered. Taking out her dual katanas, she manipulated the moisture particlaes in the air to increase its size. Emerging from out of the wall she attempted to attack Yukino who in return vanished. Feeling herself get hit in the back of the head Akira stumbled forward, stopping herself by plunging her katanas into the floor.

"Akira-kun!" Akane yelled dislodging herself from the wall. Shooting an arrow towards Yukino, Yukino dodged it but was hit by a stalagmite that came after the arrows contact with the floor.

before crashing into the ground Yukino used her swords to stop herself. Filling the room with cold air she started to launch icicles at her opponents. Shooting more arrows, Akane had blocked sevral of the icicles but eventually got hit. Akira had stood up from her position and decided to take on Yukino head to head.

As their weapons clashes Shiho prepared something from her kendama. Hitting Yukino on the head from behind, she was about to form a small tornado but was knocked out by a furious blonde.

Tate and haruka had arrived to protect Yukino. Although she was doing perfectly fine, she launched another attack towards Akira before the trio decided to phaze out of the village using the dark element. tate chased after them but once he reached the outskirts of the village, they were out of sight.

Yukino fell to the floor and returned the room to its normal temperature. Putting her swrods away she breathed heavily trying to get up. But then a sudden pain rushed through her, and she held her stomach within her hands. Lifting her right hand she watched as it turned red. The next thing she knew, it was all black.

"Yukino!"

"Yukino-sama!!"

------------

"Midori-chan!" Mai barged in once more as Midori was having a light conversation with Youko regarding her earlier use of Gakutenou.

"Oh its you three again," Midori yelled, her face all excited like, "Didn't you like the performance Gakutenou put on today?!"

"Youko-san made that didn't she?" Nao asked turning to the intelligent medic.

"Of course!" Midori replied, "You don't see anyone else inventing stuff for the sake of our village now do you?"

"I see..." Mikoto mumbled, "Can she make food appear out of no where?!" Mikoto asked jumping up and down.

Mai pat the girls head and scratched the back of her head, "Aha, Midori-chan, about today, didn't you notice something strange embedded on those girls' weapons?"

The only one that Mai had seen was Shiho but since Nao almost got her, she had backed up causing Midori to investigate the three. Thinking to herself Midori remembered, "Oh yes, it was like a black/purplish gem thingy on it. You saw the one on that girl's kendama right?"

"Yeah," Mikoto answered nodding furiously, "Yeah!"

"That was probably one of the big parts of Nagi's weapons," Youko commented sipping some of her tea.

"It wasn't very big though Youko, it was a pretty small gem," Midori added giving her friend a matter-of-fact smile.

"That's not what I-"

"Its okay Youko, everyone makes mistakes!" returning to her seat on the leader's chair Midori pulled out her favourite book on ancient technology.

"That girl's an idiot," Nao muttered rolling her eyes.

"I can hear you!"

"Damn."

-------

Later that night Midori continued on reading that book, "If Youko was able to get that..."

"SHIZURU!"

"Yes Midori-sama?"

"Please go to the castle and request these things from Mashiro-hime."

"Of course."

"Don't take too long okay?"

"Of course."

"Well off you go!"

"Of course."

Midori twitched slightly at the slightly stiff answers. Watching as Shizuru exit the room, she turned back to her book, "We could match their speed with this thing..."

"What is it Midori-sama?" Reito asked, himself sitting on the banisters again.

"You'll see Reito-san, you'll see," staring at the picture of a pair of strange looking materials, Midori's eyes widened in excitement.

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: I'm happy with how this is going. I'll be camping friday so I'll try to get as many chapters out by then. I've decided for this to end by chapter 18.**_

_**Chapters and their titles:**_

_**Chapter 4: Don't Get Angsty Damnit!!**_

_**Chapter 5: The Flames of Hate**_

_**Chapter 6: The Tables Turn**_

_**Chapter 7: Recovery**_

_**Chapter 8: The End?**_

_**Chapter 9: Revenge Take 2**_

_**Chapter 10: Forget About The Past...**_

_**Chapter 11: Think of Our Future!**_

_**Chapter 12: To Give and to Take**_

_**Chapter 13: A Shinobi's Duty**_

_**Chapter 14: Make It Stop**_

_**Chapter 15: Shinobi Cemetary**_

_**Chapter 16: Apocalypse**_

_**Chapter 17: Remnants**_

_**Chapter 18: Revenge Ta- shot**_

_**CHAPTER TITLES ARE NOT FINAL 8D But I guess you have an idea of how things will turn out.**_

_**Thanks and review please.**_


	6. Don't Get Angsty Damnit!

**Shinobi Otome**

_**A/N: Eh? No new reviews? Well thats okay. Heres another chapter, sorry I became more busy than I thought. **_

_**lawlz this has a LOT of dialogue, but you don't mind right? I try to be descriptive, but in the get to the point kind of way.**_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...So don't sure me. :) **

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Don't Get Angsty Damnit!!**

Shizuru walked to the front of the fortress. Speaking quickly with the guard there she entered and quickly found her way into the Queen's room. Knocking gently, she was greeted by Mashiro's maid who lead her to Mashiro.

"Mashiro-sama," Shizuru greeted bowing gracefully, "Midori-sama, Gakutenou's leader request these items." Handing over the sheet Mashiro took it and scanned its contents. her eyes widened slightly having absolutely no idea what the items were. Calling over Aoi she asked her if they had any of those items, nodding Aoi called for Alyssa to ask Miyu to bring over the items. The military had those items in storage at the very least.

Standing, waiting patiently, Shizuru's eyes trailed over to the blue haired beauty who was staring out the window while leaning against the backside of Mashiro's chair. Natsuki's face looked a little troubled, yet calm ness graced her features in a matter of seconds. Keeping her composure, Shizuru smiled at the Silent Wolf looked her way. Waving politely at the shinobi Shizuru's smile widened, Natsuki flinched in surprise and turned away slightly pink.

"I apologize Shizuru-sama," Aoi started holding the aterials Miyu had just given her, "These materials are very old, but we only have two of each item."

Shizuru bowed in thanks, "It's Okay Aoi-san," accepting the items she turned to Mashiro who was staring at the items in wonder, "Thank you Mashiro-sama, the leader is most grateful."

"No problem," Mashiro replied bluntly next asking Aoi to escort Shizuru out.

----------

"We got in Nagi-sama, but we were stopped by the maid and those mechanical shinobi," Tomoe reported, both her and Chie on one knee in front of the leader.

Nagi smiled, "Good job you two," he began, his smile turning into a smirk, "At least we know how to get in...But Chie, would you mind to but go back and figure out more things about this fortress?" Chie nodded simply in reply.

Tomoe spoke, "Their mechanical shinobi aren't too strong, but they have many numbers."

"I see," Nagi reponded, his smirk only growing wider, "Let us figure out the other villages then bring everyone to assault them one night. But before that, we should try to weaken the other villages forces as well."

Tomoe and Chie nodded as the trio then knelt before their leader, Akira being the one to report. "Nagi-sama, Gakutenou has developed a new technology."

"Really?" Nagi began, an eyebrow rose, he was very interested, "Continue."

"Midori, the leader, pulled out a paper with strange writings on it. Once kissing it, a giant beast/mechanical thing appeared and launched a powerful blast. We escaped with a few injuries but I managed to jeal them."

"Akira-kun, when did you learn healing abilities?" Nagi asked.

Luckily they didnt see the blush that crept onto her face from underneath the mask, "Takumi-sensei taught me a bit once..."

"I see, what a useful thing to have on a team," Nagi replied, "Now continue."

"We were able to get into Koyuki but their leader faught well. We would've actually been able to take her down eventually if it only had been the four of us, but their top ninjas entered and we needed to escape."

"I see..." Nagi muttered. He closed his eyes and thought, "Well, now that they know that we attempted to spy, its going to be hard to do that in the future. We shall assault them, let us start with Gakutenou. Tomoe-chan, you and our trio shall infiltrate them and capture the leader of their trio. Let me think...Her name was, I believe Tokiha Mai-san."

"The flame dancer?" Chie asked, "That would be a little difficult."

"Its okay Chie-kun," Nagi responded turning to her, "Your missikon isn't to simply as well but I need Tomoe to accompany our trio for extra strength. I still need to train and akumi-kun is going to watch the vilage meanwhile."

"I understand. Then again Tomoe-kun has amazing ability as well," Chie muttered turning to her comrade.

"We will not fail you Nagi-sama," all five said at once.

"My dear shinobi, we will win this war and gain glory. Glory that we should've gained a long time ago. I shall make my father's dream and many of your ancestors dreams come true."

"Hai."

---------------

"Thank you very much Irina-chan," Yukino thanked, lkying down on her hospital bed.

"Take it easy Leader," Irina replied throwing out the bloody bandages after placing the new ones, "We need you to recover quickly."

Yukino nodded as Irina exited her room to check on Yukino's father. Irina had successfully stopped the bleeding but Yukino still felt weak. Sitting up slightly she looked at her nearly naked self. She wore but only underwear, her stomach untill the top of her chest covered in bandages. Her lower half ached slightly and was being covered by a blanket. Sighing she stared at the ceiling, _'I need to recover quickly incase of another ambush...They weren't too hard but I was caught offguard. I might've had to show them Koyuki's special ability if Haruka-chan and Tate-kun didn't show up...'_

The door knob turned which made Yukino flinch. Looking up adjusting her glasses, her eyes met with those of Haruka.

"Yukino," the blonde muttered staring at the leader, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Haruka-chan," Yukino replied with a slight smile, "Don't worry about me."

--------------

"Aoi," Mashiro began stepping in front of her maid, "What are those materials for?"

"Oh, the ones Shizuru-sama came for?" Aoi asked cleaning her blade.

"Yes."

Natsuki stopped her leaning and walked up to the two, "It was for an accesory that would make the wearer stronger and quicker. Its an ancient technology and only certain people smart enough are able to build them. Thats what I'm guessing."

"I agree with Natsuki," Aoi replied, "Midor-sama is hoping to boost the powers of her people ."

"I see..." mashiro responded. All of a sudden a beeping noise alerted itself and a screen appeared in front of the three, "What the?!" Mashiro nearly yelled.

"Mashiro-sama," Midori began from within her room, "We are being attacked, may I request the help of one, Kuga Natsuki, the Silent Wolf."

"Do you even have to ask? Natsuki! Hurry onto Gakutenou!" Mashiro yelled as the screen faded, "Damn, they're attacking them..."

-------------

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Tomoe was very VERY excited. Forming mini tornadoes as if it were nothing the villagers hid quickly into their huts. Shiho stood at the top of a roof 'maki maki' ing and shooting smaller tornadoes at those who dared to approach her. Eventually the villagers who had the ability to fight back hid themselves into their huts as the trio, the sensei, the top ninjas and the leader made their appearance.

Midori who was still within the leaders room was a little panicky, turning to Youko who was only able to finish one accesory, she asked for it and put on the cape. Sighing at the Leader's sudden excitement Youko remained in the room making sure nobody entered.

"Damn, she wasn't able to reload the powers of the charm," Midori muttered as she ran outside meeting with the other shinobi.

Kazu's element being earth, he surrounded the trio with a dome made from the rock and dirt of the area. Smiling to himself with a sense of accomplishment he began to walk away. Although within the matter of seconds a stalagmite grew from the ground. kazu jumped in surprise and found himself cornered by a whole bunch of icicles. Cursing under his breath he managed to dodge a certain amount and shot rocks at them only to be pierced in the leg by a stlagmite.

The walls of the dome crumbled, the rocks spinning into random directions. Shiho controlled her element carefully and sent Kazu flying with a tornado.

The so called flame dancer caught him in mid air and settled him on the floor, "Okay guys, let's fight." Nao and Mikoto nodded running towards the other trio.

Tomoe who was still laughin maniacly ended up facing the two top ninjas. "Shizuru-oneesama, Reito-sama..." she muttered remembering how she used to address them, "HAVE FUN DYING BY THE END OF MY SPEAR!"

"Spear?" Reito muttered, "I don't see a spear..." Before Shizuru could point out the transformation of Tomoe's blade Reito pulled up his own huge ass sword and defended himself from the incoming weapon. Attempting to fling it back, it mearly found its way back to its owners hands.

"Impressive," Shizuru muttered and pulled out her own spear which extended, "But we have no intention of dying." Flinging her spear to pierce the younger girl her eyes widened to see Tomoe disappear. Turning around quickly she saw the tip of Tomoe's spear approach her face. Before the end was able to reach her face a wall of ice appeared from the ground which made the spear bounce off.

"Damn," Tomoe muttered, panting from using so much energy, "Who the hell was that?!" Jumping to the side to avoid the incoming shuriken she turned to see the Silent Wolf Kuga Natsuki.

Seeing her opponent Natsuki started running, her steps quiet yet quick. She pulled out her katanas and dualed Tomoe head on. Smirking, Tomoe knocked back Natsuki but was surprised by a hit to the back of her head.

"Ack," Tomoe spit out her own blood to be confronted by Reito, Shizuru and Natsuki, their blades very close to her own face.

-

"Damn you!!" Nao yelled as needles continued to spur out of her fingers. She continued to miss as Akane launched another arrow, the stalagmite nearly piercing Nao's stomach. Mikoto came from the side to cut down the rocks and ended up knocking over Akane with the pressure of her blade. A small cut appearing on her face Akane wiped the blood and simply fired more arrows.

"Shit!" Nao yelled grabbing Mikoto in attempt to jump to the side. She sprained her ankle though as another stalagmite appeared. Cursing to herself about being doomed, Mai ran in and pushed them to safety having the stalagmite pierce her shoulder.

Akira launched icicles and pinned down Mai, Shiho spiralling Nao and Mikoto causing them to be thrown to the side and hitting them on the head with the balls that balanced on her kendama thus knocking them out. Akane moaned in pain as she felt her head get hit. As a blade came down to her head Akira blocked it and caused it to snow slightly on Midori. Suddenly in a one on one battle she found herself losing, her energy slightly drained from fighting Mai earlier.

"Why are you smirking kid? You're too young to defeat me," Midori said with a serious face, "Now how about I disable you from being able to use those icicle like swords of yours?"

"Never!" Akira yelled, her smirk widening as Tomoe kicked Midori in the side of her head.

"Now!" Tomoe yelled wincing from the pain of trying to keep herself alive against three powerful shinobi, "We need to get her now!"

Akira's icicles formed a frozen barrier around the busty woman and the four ran off.

"Damnit!" Midori yelled, her cape flowing in the wind, "So close!!!!"

Natsuki cursed and fell over, holding onto her shoulder, "The injured," she started, "Midori-sama, we must bring the injured to your medic ninja's hut!"

"I'm fine," Reito replied, "Thanks to Wolf-san here I only have a scratch on my cheek and a bruise."

"Same here," Shizuru replied, "Natsuki protected us and fought along wiuth us. I only have a couple of bruises...That Tomoe has a hard punch." She then looked at Natsuki who was wincing in pain, "Natsuki, Kazu-san and Nao-san need to be looked at."

"They escaped..." Midori continued muttering to herself bring the knocked out Nao and Mikoto to the hut. Nao's ankle had been injured but Mikoto just needed to rest. Shizuru tried to offer to carry Natsuki to the hut but Natsuki ignored her and walked, Reito picked up the sensei and they all visit Youko who was now waiting in the hut.

--------------

"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY?!" Haruka yelled, Yukino flinching from the noise.

"Yes, dont worry. It is the duty of the leader to protect their village with the help on their shinobi. That means I need to fight as well, I can fight you know..."

"I know Yukino," Haruka began taking a seat on Yukino's bed, "But you can't expect me not get worried...The old man made me worry with his old age, and you...We've been friends for a long time Yukino and I...I can't afford to lose you."

Yukino smiled at her friend, "I'm glad that you care Haruka-chan, I really am. But you need to trust in my abilities."

"I know..." Haruka muttered, "But this war is very dangerous and..."

"And?"

"Well you know, if I'm not by your side at all times you could lie..."

"You mean 'die' Haruka-chan," Yukino corrected her friend with a light laugh, "I would love for you to be by my side Haruka-chan."

"I will and always will, we shinobi dedicate our lives to the village and to you. I would die for you if I had to."

"Haruka-chan..." she was shocked to see the overly pumped blonde break down.

"Today...When that trio came and...If Tate and I didn't come you could've...Damnit!!" She started to cry and held Yukino close to her.

"H-Haruka-chan?" Yukino muttered feeling a blush creep onto her face, "I-Its okay I'm fine now right?"

"B-But..." she muttered through hiccups. Yukino had never seen this side of Haruka. She knew she was kind and caring, but she was loud, brave, stubborn and showed no sign of weakness. She guess that she found it.

"Haruka-chan..." Yukino began holding her top ninja, "No but's, how about you stay by my side, and so then you can help me fight in case something like that were to happen again."

"I would've done that even if you didn't say that right now," Haruka responded releasing her grip. Sniffling lightly she turned away with a blush, "Um...Don't tell anyone...About this..."

"Okay Haruka-chan," Yukino replied with a simple smile, "Now get some sleep, its late."

"Of course Yukino," she replied.

Watching her leave she relaxed and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. She blushed for another second remembering their little moment. Shaking it off she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

------------

"Have a good time Mai-san," Tomoe spoke sarcastically, the busty girl still a bit dizzy from the earlier battle, "You're lucky Nagi-sama didn't ask us to kill you."

-

Hearing the door shut behind her she sighed and lay down on the stone cold bed that she was provided. The cell that she was in wasn't very warm as well so she shivered, "Sorry..." she muttered closing her eyes, "I should've been strong enough."

-------------

"WAHHHHHH MAI! MAI! MAI!!!" the cat girl roared in the leaders room, "I WANT MAI!!"

"Mikoto-chan..." Nao muttered pained by the girl's sad expression, "Please calm down, we'll get her back."

Midori sighed in her leaders chair, she had just finish telling Mashiro and Tate of Koyuki, "Great, just GREAT! Mai-chan gets kidnapped, the fortress got infiltrated and Yukino got attacked! THAT BRAT I SWEAR IF HE WAS HERE RIGHT NOW I'D STRANGLE HIM!!!"

"Midori-sama, calm down," Nao muttered holding onto Mikoto who was sobbing in her arms, "We need to get Mai back."

"I know..." She replied her expression softening, "Tomorrow, you and Mikoto will ask for Tate of Koyuki and the three of you will get her back."

"Just the three of us?!"

"Don't worry, Mikoto's all fired up and Tate-kun is a very good shinobi. I'm sure you'll do your part as well."

"Hmph..."

------------

Natsuki just finished getting bandaged by Youko. She wore her pants, her top made from the many bandages so she can have more freedom as she relaxed. She bit her bottom lip.

"Sorry father...I got injured and let a fellow shinobi get captured," she stared out the window, "Am I a failure as a ninja?"

"You can't get so worked up about it after one incident. Although a despaired Natsuki looks very cute," the accent was very familiar and Natsuki turned to see Shizuru at the door.

'Would it hurt for you to knock?" Natsuki growled.

"If I did you wouldn't let me it," Shizuru replied sitting by Natsuki's bedside.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asked bluntly, "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"I wanted to see you Natsuki."

"W-What?" Natsiuki yelled, her face turning red, "W-Why's that?"

"Ara, your embarassed face looks too adorable Natsuki, like a puppy."

"I'm supposed to be a wolf, not a puppy."

Shizuru laughed as Natsuki's face stayed red. She stared at the girl whos face soon turned serious and back to its pale colours.

"I...I made a mistake," Natsuki muttered, "I let that crazy bitch hit Midori-sama and let them escape."

"You can't be blaming yourself now," Shizuru replied. She took a hand and stroked a piece of Natsuki's hair, "Reito-san and I are partially to blame."

Natsuki blushed slightly as the crimson eyed girl played with her hair, "But I made a mistake...I shouldn't have let it happen. That Mai person got kidnapped..."

"Mai-san is strong Natsuki, her team and Tate from Koyuki is going to rescue her," Shizuru told her letting go of the hair and simply staring at the younger girl's face.

"I see..." Natsuki replied. She sighed but then felt Shizuru's stare, turning red she rose her eyebrow, "W-Why are you staring at me?"

"Because your expression looks adorable."

"W-What? I'm not adorable, my expressions are NOT adorable...Father says that my looks were made to kill. I have many death glares and such you know..."

"Really? Your face is very gentle though Natsuki," Shizuru replied putting her finger under Natsuki's chin, "I can't believe that."

Natsuki turned into a brighter red and escaped the girl's touch, "Believe it..."

"Okay then Natsuki."

"Why are you being so friendly towards me?" Natsuki asked pouting slightly as she looked at Shizuru again.

"Because I like Natsuki of course," Shizuru replied bluntly giving Natsuki an innocent smile.

"W-What?!" Natsuki turned into, yes another shade of red, "I-I-I...Why are you saying that kind of stuff?"

"Why? Does Natsuki not like me?"

"I-Its not that..." Natsuki muttered, "We did meet not to long ago you know, how can you like me already?"

"Ara, Natsuki...I've liked you since I first saw you."

"Hmph," Natsuki pouted and stared out the window, "Well then don't like me."

"Why?"

"Because those who are close to me always end up dying."

"Why is that?"

"Well..." Natsuki began, her eyes turning a little hazy, "My mother died when I was young protecting me from some bandits before my dad came in to save the day...My childhood friend died on our third mission and since then I decided not to make friends. It hurt too much to lose them."

"Ara...Poor Natsuki," Shizuru muttered, "But you can't stop yourself from making friends and loving again Natsuki."

"I so can..."

"Don't you care for that Queen?"

"Of course, I guard her with my life. As annoying as she is, she's like a younger sister..."

"Exactly."

"But we aren't that close."

"What do you mean?"

Natsuki's pale face turned pink once more as she fidgeted with her blanket, "Well the love for my parents was deep since I was young. And my childhood friend...Well, I...I..."

"You loved her? As more than a friend I mean?"

"Yes..." she replied still pink.

"Ara I'm flattered being compared to someone who Natsuki was in love with!"

"I-Its not like that..." _yet..._ Natsuki let out a sigh, "You said you liked me right?"

"Yes."

"Then don't. Okay?"

Shizuru sighed and continued to smile at Natsuki, "I won't," inching closer to Natsuki, she met her gaze and her expression was sincere, "I'll continue to like Natsuki, whether Natsuki likes it or not."

Natsuki turned red upon contact as Shizuru stood up. "Now Natsuki, I need my sleep and so do you."

"Y-Yeah..." Natsuki muttered as the door shut.

-

"Natsuki..." Shizuru muttered, her hand over her heart, "Natsuki."

-----------

"Grarg!!!!" Mashiro yelled stomping along her room, Aoi staring out the window like a lost puppy, "Aoi this is going horrible!!!" Mashiro turned to her maid, "Aoi? Aoi is there something wrong?"

Aoi twitched upon hearing her name, "Ah, it's nothing Mashiro-sama..."

"Hmph..." Mashiro pouted, "It's obvious you're lying."

Aoi let out a nervous laugh, "Mashiro-sama you shouldn't need to worry about me. What are we going to do about Artai?"

"Mashiro-sama," a small voice came from an intercom, "Tomorrow Miyu and I are going to infiltrate Artai since Gakutenou's forces weakened them. What is your opinion on this?"

"Alright!" Mashiro screamed, now pumped, "This is awesome! I want you guys to kick their ASS! I'll ask Natsuki to assist you as well as Shizuru and Reito from Gakutenou. Also Aoi will go."

"What if they come to the castle?"

"And bypass our system? Well I'll ask Yukino to send her trio to guard me."

"I see, well Mashiro-sama, goodnight we'll be leaving tomorrow at 8 a.m."

"Understood," Mashiro smirked as she told the other villages of the news.

------------

"Good job today girls," Tomoe began while the four lay in the infirmary. Yukariko already tended to them and they were simply resting. Yukariko's powers were simply amazing, even though Takumi did have some healing powers as well as Akira, none could match Yukariko.

"I can't believe how close that was," Akane whined sinking into bed, "I almost died."

"But you didn't," Akira replied, "You should be thankful."

"They are pretty powerful," Tomoe commented, "But I bet if we went all out we could've beaten them all."

Chie entered the room to check on her comrades. She was a little scratched up but that wasn't something that Yukariko couldn't fix within a few seconds.

"Ah, Chie-senpai," Shiho greeted, "How was your mission?"

"Ah, it was...Okay I guess. I found a way to get in and I've already told Nagi-sama," Chie responded taking a seat at Tomoe's bedside, "You four look tired."

"We looked worse before," Akane commented, "Yukariko-sama fixed us right up."

"That woman doies have amazing healing abilities."

"Too bad she can't heal our stamina..." Shiho muttered, "I feel so weak that I can't even 'maki maki'."

"Good then," Akira replied, "If you were to do that I'd never get any rest."

"So Chie, how do you get in? I mean aside from how we got in."

"Well..." Chie began remembering her adventure, "I found a secret door amongst many thorn bushes and being guarded by a mechanical dog."

"That explains yours scratches," Akane muttered, Chie nodding in return.

"Did you see that maid again?" Tomoe asked with a slight smirk.

"Eh?..." Shiho muttered just as Akira went to sleep. Akane was near sleep until she heard this.

"Maid? You mean Aoi?" Akane asked, "She used to be a shinobi here right?"

"Correct," Chie replied, her eyes a little hazed, "We were childhood friends until she left. We still are friends..." she let out a soft sigh as sadness graced her face.

"Ah, Chie-senpai, isn't it going to be hard to fight her?" Akane asked, "You are friends afterall."

"Yeah..." Chie's reply was rather weak. She tightened her fist andtears slowly fell from her dark eyes, "But I have to kill her if she's in the way..."

"Y-You're...Crying?" Tomoe muttered looking at the older woman with concern, "What does she mean to you exactly? You had quite the moment at Kaze."

"I...Well I...She's...She's a very important person...And I...I love her," Chie muttered quietly. She realized this a long time ago but never really had the chance to say so. Wiping her tears she turned to her comrades once more, "Um...Tomorrow could be another exciting day, rest up so we can kick some ass!" Her face had a smile on it again and the three awake nodded at the eldest one. Waving at them Chie left them to return to her own hut.

"Chie-senpai sure is weird," Shiho muttered before closing her eyes.

"Mmm..." Akane...said? As she closed her eyes.

"Hmph," Tomoe...muttered? Before she went to sleep.

-

"Damnit...I haven't cried in ages, and to do so in front of them..." Chie whispered to herself staring at her feet, "Damnit Aoi...Come back to me."

**-----------------------------------------------**

_**A/N: Yes a bit OOC but you can't blame them when its their turn to be dramatic. So...There you go.**_

_**I'd like to ask for a beta. I make so many mistakes and I'm never really sure about my grammar. . Thanks for reading up til now, we still have a LONG way to go.**_


End file.
